2013.05.28 - Burgers and Bamfers
Five days after Mystique's attack, Amanda is finally fully healed -- thanks to her daily dose of healing potion. Sure, she's still a little on the tired side, but other than that? Not even a scar remains. That's a blessing. At least, there's no scar on her body. Her psyche will take a little longer to heal, but she's a resilient sort. Besides, it isn't like she wasn't expecting some sort of payback. Okay, sure. She wasn't expecting payback in quite that fashion or for it to be quite that personal, but... well... there you go. That's Mystique for you. Margali would do no less. Lesson learned. So, yes. She'll be skittish for a while. Ça, c'est la vie. Or, rather, in this case: C'est la guerre. In any case, the woman is now able to move about her own apartment freely. With four people living in it, it feels a little smaller than usual, and she finds herself privately speculating about trading up to something bigger, but it's unlikely they'll all be staying for that much longer. One of them, maybe -- which leaves Amanda unsettled and unsure about just how she feels about it. But, even that remains to be seen. The city, however, feels off to her, today, now that she has enough wherewithal to take its measure once more. Its energy has been disrupted, and she finds herself sitting in her armchair, feet tucked under her, with a laptop on her lap, so she can search the local news sites online and find out just what's gone down while she's been indisposed. Speaking of things feeling 'off,' what about more than just the city but everything put together feeling a few degrees shy of true North? Someone's been sleeping a lot over these last few days. That's not to say that TJ has been getting a lot of rest, but she has been claiming a fair amount of downtime. When she finally emerges she's got one eye open and the other closed while a three-pronged hand rubs at it, tail idly probing the space behind her like a blind man might sweep a cane back and forth to keep from bumping into anything. At least her hair's looking okay, those braids are fairly resilient to bedhead conditions. "Morning to the masses," she half mutters, banking into the room then continuing to bank all the way to the doorframe. Which she climbs. Back to the ceiling she goes, instantly sorting out her braids while she 'sits' on her haunches and stretches with a pointy yawn. Once she's settled that vacant-yet-expressful gaze swings back around to Amanda, accompanied with a light smile. "You're looking better today. Good visit from the Healing Gods?" Sentinels. One of the news articles declares there were Sentinels released upon the denizens of a mutant camp. The article omits more than a few facts; innocents died that day. Women, children.. all mutants. Kurt's got food! Local burger shop, and the blue bamfer availed himself of multiple carry-out trays. One in each hand, and one on the tail. Appearing in the middle of the living room, there comes the loud announcement, "Cheeseburgers.. some with pickles removed, others piled high with tomato, lettuce und fried onions.. one of those is mine.. und soda." After the important part is complete, Kurt puts the food down on the coffee table before he grabs Amanda's specific food and bamfs onto the back of her chair, his tail offering the soda as a hand offers the food. Looking up at TJ on the ceiling, the fangs come out in his broad smile. "Have you learned how to drink upside down yet?" Seriously. It's like having cats around. Big, blue cats. Amanda needs to install climbing trees for her 'family', it seems. She looks up, amused, as TJ climbs the walls. "Morning," she replies. "I'm feeling much better today, yes. Thank you. Just about back to normal." Her eyes flick over the news story about the Sentinels... and recall Blue's words from the other night. Her brows crease faintly as she makes a small frown at that. Her concern, however, is interrupted by the arrival of food... and the fuzzy blue delivery boy. "Oh, hey," she grins. "Awesome. I'm starved." Oh, yes. A clear indications that she is definitely feeling better. She reaches up to take it from him, looking at him on the back of the chair by tilting her head back, thus making him seem inverted. Again. But, that's so common with him that, really, well... yes. Normal. Hmm. Looking and feeling better, but something isn't quite right. Something seen on the laptop screen. The arrival (return) of the Bamf Express doesn't disrupt Talia's perch in the slightest. She's had many years to get used to it. Hearing the sound, taking in that aroma, it's enough to bring that thin smile back around for a second or three. It isn't the same guy but she still takes comfort knowing that he's here, and doing so well as a whole. Given some of the places she had been sent to over the last few months it could have turned out substantially worse. To the call for food she quickly holds up a hand like a catcher's mitt. "Upvote for the anti-pickle brigade, seven o'clock!" Fling! The airborne (and wrapped) burger is snagged out of the air with a cartwheel rolled out upon the ceiling, TJ landing laterally a few feet from her starting position before dropping down in a near silent three-point landing. "Not yet," she answers Kurt while wandering around to get a closer look at Amanda's laptop. "How about you?" Pause. "Aw man, you guys have Sentinels? There'd be the other shoe, falling from a very great height," she lilts. "Knew you were. Und, decided that I didn't think you needed to cook today. So, burgers und pizza tonight." The passoff to TJ.. well, while not a fatherly thing to do by a longshot, it's fun. He'll think of all the advantages later, should he have to explain himself. Therefore, it's an easy fling for Kurt, after a bamf, and he's got the arc down. It's not hard to tell where those pupilless yellow eyes are looking, particularly when the accompanying grin remains. "Good catch, und points for making it look good." It's within the next heartbeat that he bamfs back to the back of Amanda's chair, his gaze flickering from the screen, to TJ, and back again. "Ja.. after a fashion." Not much of a response, but it's the best he can do. Taking up his soda with his tail, the straw is captured, and after taking a quick swallow, he points to the article. "That doesn't describe half of what happened there." Transferring the soda to a hand, the tail begins a slow weave behind him. "The police were there to arrest someone. Und a man that turned out to be Magneto was there. When the sentinels arrived, the police were just as surprised as we all were.. particularly when the Sentinels opened fire on them as well as on the mutants." "Jesus," Amanda breathes softly at Kurt's report, the crease returning to her brow. Her lips press together in a thin white line for a moment, and she inhales deeply. Fortunately, amidst the brimstone, the inhalation brings with it a whiff of her burger, which allows her to release that tension and unwrap the sandwich in favour of a bite, rather than useless words in the face of that level of tragedy. Eating also buys her time to process and think. She glances up to Kurt. "I take it you were there?" Not really a question. "And they weren't attached to any recognized authority?" That, on the surface, at least, may actually be good news. Though, it's hard to say. If the Sentinels aren't associated with a government agency, then that means someone staged a serious terrorist attack on US soil. And if the attack came from Sentinels sanctioned by an off-shore government, technically, that could be interpreted as an act of war -- though she highly doubts the current administration would necessarily see it that way. If they do turn out to be associated with a US government agency and it's nothing more than a cover-up, however... then there'll be hell to pay on the streets. It's a catch-22. "That's the news for ya." It's promptly followed by a flinch. "Yeah, I know the name Magneto," TJ replies while watching the imagery upon the screen. "So--wait. The Sentinels are just now starting to show up for you guys?" Could that somehow tie into why she wound up here, or could it be purely by coincidence? This piece of news is still providing the most direction she's had since arriving here. Bright, wide eyes stare onward while she unwraps her burger, paying it no more attention than absolutely necessary in order to set her teeth into the bun and not the paper. "Where is this? Staten Island. You guys have a Mutant Town, joy of joys. It looks like most of the place is intact..." The decision is swiftly made. "I should be there. Find an apartment, keep an eye on things. It looks like the locals could use some reinforcements if there's ever a rematch." "Ja, I was." Of course the blue bamfer was! Kurt is almost always in the thick of it in regards to mutants. "Und they weren't attached to the government." He's almost certain of it. "They began to attack.. four of them. Then six of them. Then ten of them." Needless to say, they were overcome. "Magneto surprised me in that he not only tried to shield the mutants, but also the police." Which has decided the elf's course of action. "But, to answer your question," and Kurt turns those glowing yellow orbs towards his 'daughter', and nods his head slowly. "Ja.. we do. After a fashion. They're not run by the government, und all sorts of anti-mutant groups want them. We caught Trask last year.. or earlier this year, so much happens.. but we took out a lot of his, too." The blue fuzzy gargoyle exhales, his sandwich still uneaten now. His tones sound theatrically 'sad', "They grow up so fast, don't they, 'Manda? First, they're home with you, und the next day, they're ready to go out on their own.." Still, it's logic that he can't argue. It's something he would do too. "Ja, TJ.. If that is what you wish to do? I support it, und will do what he can to help. Shop, und put the down payment on it.. und support you as long as you need." Amanda snirks softly at Kurt's theatricality and rolls her eyes lightly. Still, she can't argue with TJ, either. She's even less of a right than Kurt -- if anyone in this timeline really has a right to gainsay the girl's decision at all (and Amanda doesn't really believe they do). "It's dangerous there," she tells TJ, now. But her head cants. "But, probably more so for someone like me than someone like you." Mainly because she's blonde, blue eyed, pink skinned, and pretty in a very non-mutant sort of way. She glances to Kurt now. "You're sure it was Magneto?" she asks, a trifle incredulous. The Master of Magnetism isn't exactly known for his charity towards 'homo sapiens'. A beat. "I wonder what game he's playing at..." Cynical, isn't she? TJ takes in the news, looking thoughtful while nibbling away. Magneto helped both sides? Curious, that further narrows the possible future outcome from her otherworld experiences. With no one claiming responsibility for the attack, let alone giant machines coming to tear apart parts of Manhattan? Most peculiar. "You know, in some realities Magneto is the guy that saves everyone. Give him a chance to show his true self." Kurt earns himself a sidelong glance and a swift prodding in the ribs with a familiar spade-tipped tail, though TJ is still fairly jovial about it. "I appreciate you both helping me to get settled but it wouldn't be right of me to latch on and continue to invade your personal space. No one had any warning that I was coming to crash the party. Now that Blue's also here, you guys should have all of the room to breathe that you can get." To Amanda, she says "My father--my actual father--pushed me pretty hard with the X-Men. I've got a good amount of experience under my belt, I'll be okay. And yes, I'll have you on speed dial," she drawls while letting her head hang limp, rolling it in Kurt's direction. "It's ..more of an extension of reach than me disappearing. I like you guys." Whether or not Kurt has the right doesn't mean he's not going to put his $.02 in. If it was a dumb idea, he'll be more than happy to point out the flaws, and then suggest a different avenue. As far as Mutant Town being dangerous? Yes.. less so for someone blue, fuzzy.. with the daintiest looking set of fangs. (She must have been adorable as a baby!) "I wondered that myself, leibling, but.. he did protect them until we were sorely out numbered. Und.. my mother was also there.. und eventually also taken." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "To Genosha." Kurt shifts in his spot and sets his burger down after bamfing near the table. He grins at the rib poking, and raises his tail as if to parry and riposte. "You are always welcome, TJ. I will undoubtedly never have a child in this dimension," and he casts a glance towards Amanda and shakes his head before continuing, "so, you are officially as close as I'll ever get. If I can be of help, I will. Und as I said, if I had a daughter und she was lost in another dimension, I would hope one of me's would help. Or a friend of mine." See now.. and this is why Kurt is coming to believe that TJ is definitely HIS daughter. "Ja.. TJ expressed my thought too. There is always hope." Beat. "Which is another reason I am going to Genosha. To rescue the innocents, und Magneto." Mother, well.. Amanda gives TJ a speculative look, as she divulges just a little of what she's experienced. "Yeah," she says. "Frankly, I really have no doubt you can handle yourself." She smiles though. "But, yeah. If you ever need me... or want to just drop in... holler." She glances to Kurt and then back to the girl. "I'll even adjust the wards for you." Isn't that nice? Truthfully, she appreciates the offer of space. She likes family. She's gypsy. Family is important. But, she hasn't had family living right on top of her in such a small space since she was a child in the circus. And even there, there was room to fly. As Kurt gives her his assessment, however, she puts her burger down and scrubs at her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Ahhhrggh." It's a soft growl of frustration at the inevitability of his response. Eying him, lips pulled into a wry grimace, she nods. "You do realize," she tells him bluntly, "if she were trapped in any prison other than Genosha, I'd tell you to just leave her there, right?" But, it's Genosha. She wouldn't leave her greatest enemy in the hands of the Genoshans. (Which, come to think of it, Mystique very nearly is.) She leans back, now. She wants to help. The urge wars with her desire to leave Mystique to rot. In the end, she sighs. "I can't go with you," she complains, finally. "Not because I don't want to help, but because I can't guarantee what will happen if Mystique and I meet, right now." She holds up her hands to swiftly forestall any berating he might give. "I know better than to harm her, Kurt. I don't intend to go after her." She's already pulled on that dragon's beard once. Once was enough, thank you kindly. "But we both know there's no telling what she'd do if she found me alive again." The vote of confidence from Amanda is responded to with a dip of a blue, braid-covered head. "Without question. Happy to hang with ya." Pun maybe intended. "Genosha?" TJ repeats. "Ho man, this keeps getting better. Serious, you guys are like right at the epicenter of a major storm." And she has no team, no Tallus. No direction! Heck, if she tries to help out it might do more harm than good. Flying blind stinks. On a lighter note... TJ starts to grin, resisting the urge to yell out 'tail fight!' "Why would you need to? The ones from all of the other dimensions keep finding you. Don't worry, a week from today someone else will show up for you to fret over." Kurt's going to Genosha. TJ's not entirely sure about her feelings on the matter. Naturally he would go to do something about it (there's the Duh of the year,) it's more a matter of her wanting to be able to help, and her conflicting thoughts as to whether she should be there or not. She'd like to spend more time with him, certainly, but when all of the jumping around is finished she ended up here, in New York City. She's learned some time ago that things tend to happen for a reason. Which means she should probably stick around here. "Be careful, dad," she says in a softer voice, smiling some yet also looking a touch sad. "Amanda and I will keep an eye on things closer to home until you return." "I haven't any doubt you could handle yourself either, mein schatzie. I've seen enough to know that you are very comfortable in your fuzz.. which tells me you have been practicing." Which, of course, means that the chances were better than average that she had someone behind her who understood. "Of course I'll be careful. I could have allowed myself to be taken in, but I needed more preparation.. more discussion und more research. That's what I'll be doing to the end of the week. Studying ways in, other than just bamfing, of course." Kurt is becoming more and more restless now; the end of his tail is twitching, and he's ready to begin pacing. He bamfs up to the ceiling, easily holding, and settles in an upside 'pose' by the couch. "I may ask Jean if she can take a look to see where everyone is, und perhaps guide me in, remotely." Kurt hangs now, by his feet, and swings back and forth by his toes. "I know, leibling," he turns those glowing yellow eyes back to Amanda, specifically. "She und I had a little fight there, und I am sure that she knows I mean to finish it. But I cannot do it while she is caught by them." The word comes out with an almost uncharacteristic hiss from him. "I know.. Genosha is just as bad as some of those other places, I am certain. Und.. those innocents.." He shakes his head slowly and exhales before another *bamf* sets him on the couch, crouching. "I need my own little team." Kurt's twitching tail bothers Amanda. She doesn't flinch, but her eyes do tighten a little around the edges. She doesn't say anything, however, watching him bamf around the room. It's him. It's not Mystique. But talking about her doesn't help. The sorceress, however, is very good at hardening herself, when she needs to. She is her mother's daughter, after all. Hard steel under a performer's attractive exterior. "Talk to Jean. Talk to Scott. Hell, talk to all the X-Men." That's X-Men, of course. Not X-''Children''. A beat. She eyes Kurt. "Talk to Doug or Kitty," she suggests. "Maybe they can get you some eyes-in-the-sky coverage." She smiles tightly. "And God knows Kitty's great at shorting out the big metal bastards." Providing, of course, that they haven't changed to the alloy they're made with to something to dense for the girl's power to handle. There's always that possibility. TJ's been practicing, alright. The immediate response that comes to mind is 'you didn't give me much of a choice,' but those days seem so far behind her now that it's not all that relevant in her own mind. Instead, she goes for something lighthearted once again. "Comes with being a multi-reality repairman. No timeline gap too small, no apocalyptic event too large, no complication too bizarre." With Kurt repositioned upon the ceiling she snakes her tail out and messes with his hair, because it's an easy target. "Don't get yourself all worked up over the details. You're better blue than grey." When Amanda runs down the list TJ's eyes light up slightly, "Jean's with the X'ers?" Not all's lost, it would seem! There's another one of those 'like family but not' individuals, in that there other world Jean had been a big part of Talia's past. Of course Kurt isn't blind to the tightening of Amanda's eyes. He's seen it all his life from others. Those who would profess friendship and such, and the very existance of a tail that was more than simply an appendage usually 'did it'.. in a bad way. Amanda, however.. well, she was raised with that tail! And, as she'd whispered to him about patience, her issue wasn't with the tail.. not his tail, anyway. At least, she's not actually flinching. He can live with it. For now. "I know. Jean, und.. I was thinking Logan.." Anything he might say about it not being an attack would be wiped away by including his be-clawed friend. "I was definitely thinking Katzchen, simply because she can fade like she does, und, well.. we've worked together before." Definitely not the children. TJ's mussing of his hair earns the almost spitting image of a daughter a grin, complete with those pointed canines. "I don't think I'll ever go grey. It's in the genes." After all, Mystique isn't. At least.. not that he's aware of? "Which means you'll have her to thank too. You'll still be gorgeous when you're 100." When. Not 'if'. "Ja, Jean is with the XMen.. thankfully. I still need to speak with her," Kurt admits. "But TJ, if you have a relationship with her in your time, you should meet her here. Something to help with being displaced, I think. The more good people you surround yourself with, the easier it will be." Finally, Kurt reaches for his burger, and unwraps it, the aroma of the carmelized onion wafting in the air. "I'll help you there." "Jean's around," Amanda confirms, as well, smiling at TJ's enthusiasm. Well, hey. At least some of the good ones survived. "Kurt's right. You should probably drop in on the mansion. I've a feeling they'll be interested in your story, too." "I'll do some scrying for you," she tells Kurt, now. "See if I can get anything useful." She won't promise, however. "And, I'll see about replenishing my potion stock. Send some of those with you, too." She knows what he'll need -- especially when the inevitable injuries and torture wounds start cropping up. Yet again, TJ looks ..hopeful. And happy. "Logan..! Hah, nothing can put that ol' Snikter down! This timeline's still looking pretty good from where I'm standing." Not that there aren't some points of negativity to be had. "I'm not planning on getting close enough to that woman to thank her," she replies with a hint of bitterness in her tone. "Or throw something at her." When Kurt actually brings up the idea of meeting these other people she's somewhat unsure of how to respond. She's met other iterations of them all before, but if she's well and truly stuck here... It does change things slightly, at least in her mind. "I'd love to. But, maybe I shouldn't meet everyone there." The emotional strain of seeing all of these familiar faces while knowing that none of them know her, nor she really knowing them, it can weigh heavy on a soul. It reminds her of what she had lost. Kurt actually barks a laugh at TJ's exclamation. "A young, dashingly handsome father. Jean, Logan.." His tail reaches out to poke at the other blue ball of fuzz, and he echoes Amanda's words. "Schatzie.. remember. They met a TJ already. So, your face will be familiar to them. Und they accepted her at the mansion. Bobby hit on her, und.. others were falling over themselves. Which, of course, meant that I had to ask that they stop ogling her." Such is the life being an adorable blue, be-tailed mutant. "But only if you wish, und I can be with you if you'd like. As moral support." But! "But I need to go und research. Liebling, danke.. I will need all the help I can get. Potions und scrying." He's got his cross, and his bracelet is back in place. "Research und a stop to pray. I haven't been there in too long, und it's time that I at least light a candle." Other than the candles lit for Amanda. Kurt looks at the now opened, but still uneaten burger, and wraps it again. "Think I can sneak this into the library?" Onions. Ooooh, sure... "Back tonight for dinner." *bamf* Category:Log